


Forever Green

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu with Green Magic. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Forever Green

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[FG]**

**Forever Green**

**[FG]**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town, Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

With the upcoming S-Class Mage Promotion Trial for Fairy Tail that year on his mind, Natsu Dragneel had to find a partner in order to get through it. While Happy and his other teammates came to mind, Natsu was actually interested in fighting alongside guild members he wasn't close to before, which led to him gauging the strengths of others such as Laki Olietta and Evergreen. Even though it might've been unlikely that they would participate in the Trial, it wouldn't hurt to socialize and train with them, especially when he had been training with the fourth strongest Wizard Saint as well. Convincing them to take part was somewhat difficult, though.

"How do we know you aren't as perverted as that Wakaba idiot deep down and intend to take advantage of us while we train?" Laki asked Natsu with narrowed eyes as the two and Evergreen were seated in the guild hall.

"And how do we know that training with you would actually be worth the time when the Trial actually starts?" Evergreen asked also.

"And what if I told you that I learned a good Magic from a guy who's not only a higher Wizard Saint than Gramps, but also founded this guild with his dad, Mavis, and the master that came before Gramps?" Natsu replied with a wide grin and knowing that they wouldn't dismiss him then.

Both Evergreen and Laki's eyes widened at the question, but the former's pride didn't give in just yet. "Prove it." She said uncompromisingly.

Laki also became defiant and used her own Magic to form a block of wood on the table. "Make a flower bloom on this, and we'll train with you."

Natsu's grin got even wider at their taunts. "If you insist."

With a wave of his palm, Natsu formed a flower on the block which got pretty much everyone in the guild's attention, especially when the flower extended to tie up both Evergreen and Laki with its vine.

"Hey!" The two girls yelped.

Natsu laughed. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Evergreen fumed. "Natsu, you better untie me, I mean us, right now, or you'll be in a world of pain."

"Yeah, as nice as this is, this isn't exactly the place I'd prefer to do it at." Laki inputted.

"Do I at least get some kisses in return?" Natsu teased to the blushing girls.

"What?!" Evergreen yelped. "Why on Earth Land would I ever want to kiss you?!"

Laki, on the other hand, thought it over before sighing. "I don't suppose you're good with your tongue."

Evergreen and the others looked shocked while Natsu smirked before saying. "I'll show you." With Laki's permission, he then kissed her on the lips and stunned the crowd with how intimately he was doing it.

Once that was taken care of, Laki looked refresh as Natsu turned his gaze back to Evergreen who sweated at the intense gaze and wide smirk she was being treated with.

"Well, Ever?" He asked cockily. "I'm waiting."

Evergreen groaned before puckering her lips in impatience, as if expecting to let it be done with as quick as possible. Natsu, however, took his time in kissing her as he did with Laki.

**[FG]**

**Something of a request from darkchannel30 on FFN who liked Steaming Phantom Dragon. They specifically requested Natsu with Green Magic and paired with Evergreen at the S-Class Promotion, but I then figured that Green Magic would work well with Wood-Make, so here we are with a threesome. Hope you all liked this all the same, especially the name I thought of. I thought that last one was kind of funny.**

**Also, after looking back on digemsmack's story Broken Dragon, I'm starting to think about writing my own full-length story about Fairy Tail. I entrusted my ideas through Pat-reon requests and challenge stories by far largely because I wanted who ever would write about them to go more on building the world of Fairy Tail than Mashima ever would've preferred to do, and I wasn't exactly confidant that I would be up for the task. Probably still not, but so long as I keep in Fiore and perhaps Alvarez, I think I'll be fine. I'll see how it goes.**

**Maybe I'll even write about Naruto in the future, but I admittedly wouldn't hold my breath for that. In my defense, not only is that franchise incredibly long from the original anime to the New Era of Boruto, plus movies and OVAs, with boatloads of characters from Naruto himself to those alien people, and, of course, no official timeline compared to the other anime/manga I've worked on, but something in my gut and brain tells me that a lot of potential ideas for Naruto stories have already been used to varying levels and depictions. Seriously, how the Naruto section of stories on FFN the second highest after Harry Potter is mindboggling. I can understand why it might be appealing, but it's almost like no one's ever heard of the expression that states that sometimes there's too much of a good thing. Just thought I'd let you all know my thoughts.**

**Now that this is done, I'm going to enjoy my birthday.**


End file.
